


Glamour Girl

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, But We Totally Do, Champagne, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Decadence, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Genderplay, Glorious Atavism, Hand-feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Naked Sex, Opulence, Steve Is a Big Subby Sub and Doesn't Know, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Pepper Potts, Top Tony Stark, Voyeur Tony, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Steve's indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve smooths his hand over his clothing one more time, trying to look effortlessly lovely as he reclines on the couch, which of course takes a huge amount of effort. He spent hours preparing for this, though admittedly, more of it was spent on personal pep talks than beauty. He didn't wear makeup or a wig, but he did shave his legs; they feel so soft and smooth against the fabric that spills out around them. All of him feels soft in this get-up, in the best possible way.

He's never done this before, and he doesn't know if it's going to work out at all, whether he's going to get nervous and run away, whether he's going to feel too guilty. It's not that this was something that he couldn't have had back then; it just wasn't right for him to do it, to do something so needlessly luxuriant when so many people had so little. The world is a different place now, one with plenty of people still in need, but spending a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of Tony Stark's money to do something that a lot of people could afford is a completely different proposition.

"Ms. Potts," Jarvis says, and Steve startles, hurriedly patting down his hair. The doors open, and Pepper steps through; she's not quite dressed to match him, but she's a vision in a dark gray three-piece suit, more masculine than he's used to seeing her. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, and she looks like she could take on the world, which is probably what she's been doing all day. She certainly looks like she could take Steve on, which is far more important to Steve, no offense to the world.

"What do we have here?" she says playfully, as the doors shut behind her.

Steve swallows as she walks towards him. He had a selection of come-hither lines rehearsed, but, "Hey," is the best he can manage, which isn't particularly smooth or sexy.

Pepper grins at him anyway. "Stand up and let me get a good look at you," she says, holding out a hand. "You look so gorgeous."

Steve lets her help him up, feeling a little hesitant. Even through the chiffon and lace and feathers, he knows his, well, everything is on display. That's sort of the point, but right now it seems incredibly daunting, endlessly embarrassing. It's just that everything else is outweighing it, the part that feels so gloriously decadent, sumptuous, like he's a movie star. Everything Tony and Pepper own, the things they surround themselves with, they look like they cost a whole lot of money, but they're not elegant, not beautiful, not like this.

"All wrapped up like a present," she says, putting a hand on his hip, the other on the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss. He certainly feels like one in this outfit, a little piece of candy left out for her. The peignoir is probably the most sumptuous piece of clothing he's ever owned and ever will. The neckline is low, the lapels embellished with embroidered bluebirds, and the sleeves are wide, ringed with soft, downy feathers. The whole thing is made of translucent, light blue chiffon that flows all the way down to sweep the ground around his feet.

"I almost hate to unwrap you," she says, trailing her hand along his back. "You just look too perfect."

"No, please, feel free," he tells her. "You're welcome to do it as many times as you want."

"I'll hold you to that," she says. He reaches for the small buttons that hold the peignoir closed snugly over his stomach, but Pepper stops him. "Allow me," she says, stepping a little closer as she unbuttons him, close enough that he knows she can feel him hard against her. She doesn't say anything, just kisses him again as she pushes his coat back, sliding her hands onto his waist underneath it.

The gown is another work of art, a beautiful thing in the same blue chiffon, and it fits him absolutely perfectly. It doesn't look or feel like he's missing breasts; the way the fabric drapes over his chest and down to the empire waist, it even sort of looks like he has some. It looks like it was meant to be this way, that these are nobody's clothes but his, that he's nobody but a better version of himself.

Pepper traces the embroidery on the waistband with a fingertip. "Do you like it?" she asks.

"Yes," he says without hesitation. "It's lovely."

"You look lovely in it," she tells him. "I might have to show you off."

Steve swallows. "Oh?"

"Tony would love to unwrap you like this," Pepper says. "Though not in this particular outfit. You'd make him so crazy he'd tear something. This is too gorgeous to damage."

"It'd be a crime," Steve agrees, kissing her again. "You'll have to watch him closely."

"Trust me, I will," she says, grinning, "if I can take my eyes off you."

"You'll make me blush," he says, as she traces her hands up over his chest, running her fingers through his hair briefly.

"I'm counting on it," she tells him. 

Steve makes himself take half a step back; this is all suddenly going very quickly, quicker than he intended. He has no qualms about where it's leading, is more than overjoyed to get there, but he had all these plans for how it was supposed to go. He's not going to get rid of them in the heat of the moment, not after all this effort.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asks.

Pepper doesn't look offended; this is Steve's show, Steve's indulgence, and he doubts she's going to push him any way that he doesn't want to go. "I'll have a vodka martini, extra olives."

He bends down and pecks her on the lips. "Coming right up."

He walks over to the bar, setting out a glass and picking up the shaker; if he has drink recipes taped to the counter, that's nobody's business but his own. This is no time to slip up, no time to appear unsure or confused. He shakes up the martini, straining it into the glass, putting a skewer through a few olives and adding that in too.

When he turns around, Pepper is sitting on the couch, her arms stretched out across the back, her legs crossed. She looks perfectly at ease, like this is completely normal, a luxury that she deserves, and it does something to him, makes it that much better, the idea that he's good enough, just as pretty and satisfying as he can be.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she says, accepting the glass from him and taking a sip.

"I thought you might be hungry," he says, sitting down next to her, perched on the edge of the seat. There's a cart next to the sofa, and he rolls it over, taking off the cloche and setting it aside. He could have gotten things he couldn't pronounce the name of or probably walked right into Tony's pantry and picked up a tin of caviar, but he didn't. There's decadence, and then there's wastefulness, and Steve is very clear on the line between the two.

"I hope it's good," he says, watching her nervously as she eats and sips her cocktail.

"It's all great," she praises. "You have to have some." She takes a piece of camembert and a bit of bread, offering it to him. "Go on, try a little." He reaches to take it from her, but she shakes her head. "Open up."

He can feel himself starting to blush, but he lets her feed it to him. "It's good," he says.

"Here, you have to have a blackberry too," she says, and her fingers brush his lips as she puts it into his mouth. She feeds him little pieces of cheese and bread and fruit, delicate bites that make him feel delicate, as close to dainty as he's ever going to get.

She picks up the last of the raspberries, perfect and glistening, and holds it out to him; he leans forward, but just before he can take a bite, she pulls it away, popping it into her mouth and grinning.

"You don't play fair," he says.

"I never said I was going to," she tells him, pulling him towards her and kissing him, sliding her hand between his legs. The gown is made somewhat less than demure by the fact that it has a long slit up the front, hidden amongst the folds of the fabric, coming up high enough to reach the middle of Steve's thighs. This is completely forgivable, as far as he's concerned, given how easy it makes it for Pepper to move her hand up his leg, stroking the inside of his thigh. He spreads his knees in invitation, but she still takes her time, kissing him slowly.

She breaks the kiss only to nip at his earlobe; he tilts his head to give her more access, the whole long line of his neck to kiss. She bites him lightly, sucking his skin as she finally touches his cock; he jumps, but she holds onto him, doesn't let him get away from her. He moans as she brushes her fingers over him, sinfully good through the fabric of his panties. They don't match the rest of his outfit, lacy white boyshorts that are thoroughly modern, but to be perfectly honest, panties are just prettier than they used to be, especially panties big enough to fit Steve. Steve just hopes they're resilient, because he's definitely stretching the thin material all out of shape right now.

"Let me make love to you," she whispers into his ear, stroking him slowly.

"Please," he moans, as she guides him back, laying him down on the couch. She takes off her jacket and unbuttons her vest, slowly stripping while Steve waits with nervous anticipation. It's not like they haven't had sex plenty of times, but something about this makes him feel like it's the first one; his heart is beating out of his chest as she slips out of her trousers, letting them pool on the floor, her underwear quickly joining them. She's still wearing her dress shirt when she climbs on top of him, kissing him as she rucks up his gown, far enough that the top of the slit is at his waist. Her kisses are harder, demanding, and Steve absolutely melts into them, lets her have whatever she wants.

Steve gasps against her mouth as she eases his panties down and wraps her hand around his cock. He's so hard, so needy, and it's torture to wait as she positions herself, getting ready for him. She takes him in carefully, every inch, moving forth and back until he's all the way inside of her. She braces herself as she starts to ride him, her hand on his chest, thumbing his nipple through the gown. "Does that feel good, honey?" she asks, moving up and down on him slowly, all the way up and all the way down. Steve makes some incoherent noise of assent, and she grins wickedly at him, going a little faster.

Steve has never felt like this before, ever, so completely taken over, so consumed by somebody else. He already knows it's going to be addictive, because he doesn't think he could ever possibly bear for this to end. There's more of his life, things he'll go back to, but right now all of it is distant, just an inconvenience compared to the feeling of being Pepper's girl.

She's moving quicker now, wound up, not holding back at all. Steve knows she's close, but he's not anywhere near done, wants so much more of this, all of it he can get. He slips his hand between them, the feathers of his sleeve tickling his stomach as he traces circles on her clitoris, driving her on, pushing her up and up until she comes, shaking on top of him, riding it all the way out, slowing gradually until she's good and done. 

She drapes herself over him, kissing the side of his neck. "Did you?" she asks.

"Not yet," he says.

She sits back, and he bites his lip as he shifts inside her. "We'll fix that," she tells him, starting to ride him. He thinks maybe she's going to rush, try to finish him off quick, but she gives it to him nice and slow, just how he wants it, how he needs it.

He's holding on and holding on, wanting more so badly, greedy even though he knows they're both getting worn out. She moves her hand down her body, cupping her breast through her shirt, dragging it slowly down her stomach, stroking herself where they join. "I want you to come with me," she tells him, pushing down on him harder. "Come on, Steve, sweetheart, I'm so close."

"Yes," he moans. "Almost there-"

"Come on," she urges. "Do it with me."

He puts his hands on her hips, pulling her down against him as he comes, and he can feel him clenching around her, hear it in the way she moans his name. He feels boneless, all the tension inside of him released at once. Pepper's clearly feeling the same way, given how she collapses onto him. The illusion is a little spoiled by the fact that she's so much smaller than he is, fitting neatly onto his chest without crushing him, but he's nice and comfortable anyway.

She turns her head, kissing his cheek. "I thought I'd have dinner brought up," she says. "I don't know if you're hungry again, but I am."

"Oh," Steve says, momentarily thrown for a loop. He thought they were done here, that this ended at sex; he didn't think that she'd want to stick around, didn't know if he would.

"Come on," Pepper says gently. She tugs at the fabric of his gown. "I haven't even seen you out of this."

"Just let me freshen up," he says, and she climbs off of him, giving him a grin. He pulls up his panties, smoothing his dress down and standing up. "I'll get you another martini."

She pulls him down to meet her, kissing him soundly. "It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve hears a knock at the door as he cleans up, and he frowns. It's only been a couple of minutes, and unless the kitchen has decided to set some kind of land-speed record, the chance of it being dinner is unlikely.

Steve doesn't hide in the bathroom, exactly, so much as he chooses not to exit. He buttons up his peignoir, a basically useless gesture that somehow makes him feel more respectable. He remains a man in frilly lingerie, but by God he'll be the classiest one he can be.

"Tony."

Steve swallows hard, taking his hand away from the vanity before he can crack it in panic.

"I was in the neighborhood. Is that my robe?"

"Tony, you live here."

"That's why I was in the neighborhood. Can I come in? I'm coming in."

"How did you even-"

"Jarvis let me have a little peek-"

"You can't just-"

"Well the point is that I did, and-"

"It's not for you to-"

"Look, we can fight about it later but please let me stay, please please please, I'll never ask for anything again, this can be my Christmas present-"

"One, it's May, and two, no."

"You haven't even asked Steve, Steve gets to-"

"Steve gets to make his own decision, and if you scare him out of doing this or make him feel uncomfortable-"

Steve takes a deep breath and steps out of the bathroom. "It's fine," he says. Pepper looks apologetic, but Tony is gobsmacked, his eyebrows raising almost up to his hairline.

"Well," Tony says, and Steve's first instinct is to turn tail and run back into the bathroom, maybe climb out the window and scale the building. He somehow manages to keep from doing it, he's not sure how, stays long enough to see Tony's face break into a smile, dirty but not mocking, or at least at the lowest level of mocking that Tony can actually reach. "Don't you look good."

Pepper sighs heavily. "Did you even bring any food?"

"I brought champagne," he says, indicating the cart he left in the hallway.

"That doesn't count, Tony."

"You keep saying that, but you keep drinking it when I give it to you." He steps around the cart and pushes it in, shutting the door behind him. "Who's for champagne? Stupid question. Everyone's for champagne. Champagne for everyone."

"I'm calling the kitchen for actual food," Pepper tells him.

"They're still coming," Tony says dismissively. "I just told them to give us a minute."

"How long's a minute?" Steve asks.

"Long enough," he replies, popping the cork on the champagne, which opens with minimal fuss. He fills three glasses, setting the bottle back down. He holds out the first one to Pepper; she still looks pretty mad at him, but she accepts it. He leans forward and kisses her cheek as he does it, which seems to appease her somewhat. The second one he offers to Steve; Steve really should see it coming when Tony pulls the glass away at the last second and kisses him, but he's surprised anyway.

After very effectively taking Steve's breath away, Tony finally lets him go, handing him his champagne before picking up his own glass. "Cheers," he says, and they clink their glasses together. Steve knows next to nothing about champagne, only that this is the kind he likes the taste of, sweet and fizzy. It probably costs five hundred dollars a bottle, but maybe this once that can be okay. It's already open, after all. It'd be a shame to let it go flat.

Tony takes his champagne and sits down on the couch. He pats his thigh, leering at Steve. "Come sit on my lap, babe." He thinks about it for a second, looking at the two of them and shaking his head. "Wait, no, that's a plan doomed to failure."

Steve sits on the arm of the couch instead. "That better?"

Tony puts a hand on the small of his back. "I can work with this." Steve jumps when Tony pinches his ass. "I can definitely work with this." Pepper sits down at Tony's side, and he switches his glass to his other hand so he can put his arm around her. "I'm a lucky son of a bitch tonight, with two pretty girls at my disposal." He looks at Pepper. "Are you a pretty girl? You're pretty, and you were female last time I checked, but words, connotations, et cetera." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Right. A pretty girl and a gorgeous woman. Drink your champagne."

They drink and talk- okay, they drink and Tony and Pepper talk, Steve mostly just looks pretty and gets fondled, in increasingly more brazen ways. Tony even slaps him on the ass when he goes to get them more champagne; it's a pretty inconsiderate thing to do when somebody's getting you a drink, but it also makes Steve blush, in a way that feels good. Maybe a little bit of inconsiderateness isn't a bad thing under the circumstances, something to make him feel just a little small, like the kind of luxury that someone like Tony would take for granted, find pleasing enough to let pass without complaint.

All things considered, they empty the bottle pretty quickly. It's not enough to get Pepper or Tony drunk, not split between the three of them, but that's not really the point, Steve doesn't think. They're all ready to do this, don't need any encouragement or excuses; the champagne is just another trapping, another luxury.

Tony sets his glass aside and urges Steve up, turning him around and running his hand over Steve's waist, and the look in his eyes says that playtime is over. "This thing is a work of art, and I want you out of it right now," he says, unfastening Steve's buttons quickly before pulling off his own shirt. "I want everyone out of everything."

With Steve standing up to take off his peignoir and gown, Pepper's closer than he is to Tony, so Tony doesn't hesitate to grab her, pushing off her robe and sliding his hand up under her camisole to squeeze her breast. He looks back at Steve in time to see him lift his gown over his head and lay it carefully aside. "How are you so fucking hot?"

Steve still hasn't found a good response for that, even though this isn't the first time Tony has asked him. He pushes down his panties, waiting for Tony to get his pants off and then climbing into his lap. Tony pulls him down and kisses him hard, biting at his lips. He pulls away, only to pass him off to Pepper; she reaches between them, taking hold of his cock, stroking him as they kiss.

"What do you want me to do?" Steve asks when she lets him go.

"Get on your knees in front of Pepper," Tony says, pushing him off his lap and standing up, and Steve goes. He's glad Tony's got a plan, because he certainly doesn't have any idea, doesn't know what he wants to do past doing what they say.

He gets in position between Pepper's legs, and she smiles down at him. She doesn't have anything left on but a pair of black satin briefs, and he pulls them down her legs, tossing them away. She puts her hand on the back of his head and guides him towards her, and he doesn't need a bit of coaching to open his mouth, licking her slowly.

"Nice initiative," Tony says from behind him, pushing his knees wider apart. The lube is slightly cold as Tony slicks him up, getting him stretched and ready before he slides his cock inside. Tony groans as he bottoms out, snapping his hips forward, and Steve knows now that the only thing more amazing than that feeling of being taken over is more, more of the dangerously delicious pressure and relief that comes from being like this, somebody's toy, nothing asked of him but everything.

"Good girl," Pepper says, running her fingers through his hair, brushing it back.

"I think he's a bad girl," Tony says, his hands wrapped around Steve's hips, driving into him over and over again. "Looks like kind of a whore from my vantage point."

"Good girls do bad things all the time," Pepper counters. "They're just better at hiding it."

"I think I like that philosophy," Tony says, fucking him harder. "Sounds about right, dressed up all pretty and sweet and a dirty slut underneath. What will the neighbors think?"

"The neighbors won't think anything, because we're keeping him for ourselves," she says; her voice gets a little distant as he flicks his tongue over her clitoris.

"Great idea," Tony says, smacking his ass. "Our little secret."

They don't talk more after that, too busy taking Steve to concentrate. Steve can't do anything but be pushed back and forth between the two of them, let them do whatever they want to him. It's too much of everything, too much sensation, but somehow he knows they've got it covered, that they're going to handle it and him and everything will be just fine.

Tony comes first, pounding into him and swearing through his teeth. Steve just can't let that be it, can't give up right there; he pushes his fingers into Pepper, moving them in and out, licking her like a man possessed until she gives it up for him, lets him give her what she needs.

Steve's caught off-guard when Tony pulls him backwards, getting his hand around his cock and jacking him off fast and rough. He bites down on Steve's neck, sucking hard, and Steve gasps. "Come on, pretty girl," he says. "I know you want it. You want to come so hard for me. Do it." It's barely an instant before he's coming, shooting all over his stomach. Tony holds him through it, keeping him steady and stable as he spirals down, gives it all away.

There's no sound for a long while, nothing other than the heavy breathing of three very satisfied people.

"Someone's going to get me some dinner," Pepper says eventually.

"We'll work on it," Tony says, not sounding particularly convincing. Steve doesn't offer an opinion, just sits there and lets himself be held, anchored. He puts a hand on Pepper's calf, just to feel her close to him; she seems to know what he needs, because she slips off the couch, kneeling in front of him and running her hands up and down his thighs. "Did we kill Steve?" Tony asks.

"Maybe a little," Steve says hoarsely.

Tony runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "Don't die," he says. "You're too pretty."

"Thank you, I think," Steve says.

"It was a compliment," Pepper assures him. She smooths her hands up over his chest, and her touch calms him, makes him feel less like he's going to go away somewhere. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I do."

Tony kisses the back of his neck. "Good, because you're squashing me."

"Sorry," he mutters, kneeling up so that Tony can disentangle himself; Pepper reaches over and picks up the box of tissues that's fallen off the table by the couch, offering it to Tony.

"Not bad squashed," Tony assures him, cleaning them up.

"What do you want now?" Pepper asks, laying a hand on the side of his face.

"Honestly, I'd like a bath," he says, feeling a little ashamed that that's the extent of his desires, when he could have absolutely anything.

"Good choice," Tony says. "Everybody into the bathtub."

"Tony," Pepper says.

"Pepper, I had big bathtubs put in here for a reason," he says firmly.

"Tony and I are going to have dinner," she tells Steve, ignoring Tony. "There's a bathrobe in the closet. Would you like us to get you something?"

"Sure," he says, standing up. She puts her hand in his, smiling up at him, letting their fingers stay entwined until he walks out of reach and they drift apart. Steve feels good, filled up in a way he can't explain, not much left in his head except the thought of good warm water and a soft comfy robe to slip into.

Well, maybe that and the next piece of clothing he's going to buy. He has thoughts that involve garters. Maybe corsets. He'll see about it.


End file.
